The present invention relates to a pencil eraser adapter and, more particularly, to a pencil eraser adapter used to extend the life of a pencil.
A pencil is a writing implement or art medium usually constructed of a narrow, solid pigment core inside a protective casing. The case prevents the core from breaking, and also from marking the user's hand during use. Typically, the pencil may include an end exposing the core and an opposite end with an eraser. The original eraser on a pencil is usually used up or may harden prior to the full use of the pencil. Therefore, pencils with non-functioning erasers may be thrown out prematurely or a user must carry around a separate eraser. Certain replacement erasers that are used to remedy this tend not to work because the gum of the eraser cannot hold together under the pressure exerted during the erasing and thereby break apart.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that attaches a new eraser to a user pencil.